1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a penetrating electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a circuit device including a semiconductor device such as a transistor is formed on a semiconductor substrate in its wafer state and then, it is diced into individual semiconductor devices using a dicing blade.
As a reference technique, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-95849 discloses a technique for forming a small hole in a semiconductor substrate using a deeply excavating technique such as Deep-RIE (reactivity ion etching).
However, in a recent semiconductor device, a relatively thin semiconductor substrate is used. Thus, when a semiconductor device is diced into individual pieces using the conventional dicing method, the cut portion becomes chipped during the dicing operation in some cases.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of preventing the cut portion from becoming chipped during the dicing operation.